


Luz

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: A veces, cuando menos te lo esperas, se hace la luz.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Park Yoochun
Series: Shinkivariables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Luz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> Este fic podría aplicar para varios de los que me quedan. Es una pena que sólo compute por uno xD Espero que te guste.

_Nunca he querido detenerme a pensarlo, profundizar en ello, a pesar de que las pruebas estaban ante mis ojos. A diferencia de ti no soy especialmente propenso a analizarlo todo en conversaciones interminables que no llevan a ninguna parte, en realidad no. Eso lo reservo para las largas reuniones con los ejecutivos, siempre llenas de intereses ocultos y palabras no dichas que uno tiene que desentrañar._

_Para cuando estoy en casa, cuando puedo ser yo mismo, soy tranquilo y me dejo llevar por lo que siento, quizás porque siempre he sabido que, si me detenía a pensarlo, los resultados de ese análisis no me iban a gustar. Y sabes que la negación es un reino muy extenso del que soy monarca, que me gusta visitar a menudo, quizás demasiado._

_Por eso durante mucho tiempo evité pensar en lo que podían significar tus miradas, profundas y oscuras, llenas de algo que no estaba ahí cuando iban dirigidas a los demás. Ni esa forma que tenías de buscarme, casi inconscientemente, como si tu mundo hubiese perdido el eje y salido de su órbita propia para girar en torno al mío. O las excusas, a veces pobres, para quedarte un poco más junto a mi en una conversación llena de bromas absurdas y sin sentidos, jugando a construir castillos en el aire entre sonrisas idiotas._

_La forma en que jugabas con mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, a veces ocultando el miedo en agarres llenos de fuerza viendo una película de terror, otras en caricias apenas veladas, casi inconscientes, mientras yo estaba concentrado en otra cosa. O lo fingía._

_Era más fácil así, esconder todo eso en el hueco apenas perceptible entre compañeros y amigos, donde caben tantas y tantas cosas. Pero supongo que todo tiene un límite, incluso la ceguera más absoluta y voluntaria. Y la luz no se hace en un momento especial, con una gran declaración de amor escrita en luces de neón. Es mucho más pequeña y más sutil, mucho más devastadora. Cuando todas las piezas de ese puzzle en el que no has querido pensar encuentran su sitio y muestran con prístina claridad qué es lo que está pasando, lo que lleva ocurriendo desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera puedo precisarlo._

_Seguro que pensarás que soy un idiota por tardar tanto. No estás equivocado, lo soy, más de lo que crees. Porque ¿sabes cómo me di cuenta? Cuando entré en el salón la otra noche, mientras veíais la última película de Yoo Ahin y olvidaste que quién estaba sentado a tu lado no era yo, sino Jaejoong. Te estabas riendo y te giraste hacia él para decir algo y, en lugar de_ "Joongie", _lo llamaste_ “Yunho” _._

_Y no fue por la palabra o la confusión, porque un equívoco así es normal con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Ni siquiera por la forma en que modulaste mi nombre, con calidez, casi con regocijo, de esa forma en que lo haces con las personas que quieres._

_Fue por la mirada que le dirigiste cuando te giraste hacia él, sonriente, con el comentario que ibas a hacer pendiendo en los labios, y te diste cuenta de que no era yo. Porque, de algún modo, resplandecías, por absurdo que suene, como si fueras tu quien llenara de luz la habitación, tu mirada tan brillante y cristalina, tan abierta, que se podía leer en ella lo que de verdad sientes._

_Y en apenas un segundo, el que tardaste en reconocer a Jaejoong, todo cambió. Mantuviste la sonrisa, y dijiste lo que sea que ibas a decir, e incluso reíste, pero no era igual. Como si alguien hubiese apagado de pronto el interruptor del foco que te apuntaba y quedases deslucido al fondo del escenario._

_Y no hizo falta más para que el de mi cabeza se encendiera, desterrando de un fogonazo todas las sombras en las que siempre he escondido lo que siento, incluso de mi mismo._

_Porque siento igual que tu, Yoochun._

_Supongo que no te cuento nada que no sepas. Se te da mejor que a mi leer a las personas, sin duda, y yo no soy alguien especialmente complejo. Obtuso y testarudo a veces, sí, pero no complejo. Y aún sabiéndolo has dejado que lo descubra por mi mismo, en lugar de obligarme a ver una luz que podría haberme cegado por su intensidad, abandonándome a un mar de sensaciones para las que igual no estaba preparado._

_Ahora lo estoy._

_Podría dar los pasos que me separan de tu habitación y decírtelo. Y dejar que los segundos y los minutos se deslicen mientras nos descubrimos de todas esas formas que aún no conocemos._

_Pero mereces más que palabras torpes y acciones a destiempo, que besos demasiado ansiosos y fugaces para todo lo que llevas esperando. Mereces una declaración en condiciones, que pueda sorprenderte a pesar de todo, que puedas saborear con tiempo y guardar para siempre. Por eso prefiero dejarla aquí, de mi puño y letra, en este cuaderno de música que tanto atesoras, lleno de tu yo más sincero, con la esperanza de que algún día nos conviertas en canción._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Yunho_


End file.
